


Where the Fire Burns

by SGALOVER



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Scene for Flash S03E11, Alternate Universe - Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: It seems Gypsy and Cisco weren't as alone as they thought next to that lava pit.  Hopefully the inhabitants of this unfamiliar Earth aren't very hungry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one scene from Flash S03E11 Dead or Alive. You all know the one. That mysterious other Earth with the lava. The first time I saw it I was all like, "Is that a Dragon Earth or something?" and that though has not once left my mind. Here is the result of that. I hope you all enjoy :)

“Everyone has a weakness. Even you.” Cisco braces himself for another jump. Sure that he's hit a nerve with that remark from the look on Gypsy's face. He let's out an unmanly shriek when something large and dark knocks her from off of him. For a moment he doesn't care what the thing was. Too focused on watching Gypsy fly through the air and land with a loud thud several meters away. Luckily she managed to miss the scattered lava pits that surround them both. His attention leaves her and returns to the threat when he hears a voice.

The voice is loud, low, and filled with a mixture of curiosity and anger, “What are you and what are you doing here?” 

Cisco can do nothing but stare up in shock. For a moment he isn't even sure if he's still alive. Surely this can't be real no matter what Earth they ended up on. He can't be staring up at a creature that is at least 10 stories tall with sharp teeth, golden eyes, and red scales all over it's reptilian body. Cisco yelps when a single clawed appendage comes down and catches the front of his suit. It lifts him with no effort until he's face to long nose tip. Those golden eyes make him shiver despite the overwhelming heat of his surroundings.

“I asked you a question. What are you? Why are you in my territory?”

“I...” Cisco takes a deep breath and tries to focus, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be here. Just sort of happened. We can leave?” that last sentence comes out as a question. It's very likely he's about to be eaten. What did that bumper sticker say? Something about people being crunchy and good with ketchup. He can't remember it all in his panic.

Cisco yelps as the claw holding him twists this way and that. Apparently the dragon, no point denying the evidence, is examining him, “What are you?”

“I'm a human. Do you not have those around here?”

“History says we did a long time ago.” the dragon answers while narrowing it's eyes, “Where did you come from?”

Before Cisco can answer a high pitched shriek splits the air. It's coming from above. Cisco looks up and fights the urge to puke. Another dragon. At least this one is smaller. It's also a mixture of bright blue and snow white. It lands right next to Gypsy and starts sniffing her. When it speaks it sounds very different from the red dragon holding Cisco. A little lighter, less gravely, and with an oddly familiar drawl, “What is this thing?”

“This one says they're humans.” the red dragon moves it's massive appendage so Cisco is now presented for inspection 

In two steps the blue dragon is right in front of Cisco and sniffing him slightly, “He smells a bit like a Seer.” 

“How would you know what they smell like?” the red dragon seems genuinely curious

“Met one when I went to talk to Barry. The Lightning Drake has an interesting group of friends. I think Lisa might want to court him.”

“The Drake?”

“No, the Seer.” the blue dragon rolls it's eyes, “Think his name is...”

“Cisco?” it's a long shot. And the very idea of what it might mean makes Cisco's brain do back flips. It can't be possible right? There is no way he found an Earth populated by dragon doppelgangers right? And it would be even more unlikely for him to fall into the clutches of doppelgangers of the Rogues...right?

The blue dragon is entirely focused on him now, “It talks?” he sounds surprised and pleased. His mouth splits into a sharp toothed grin, “And it knows things? Maybe it is a Seer of some kind.”

“Human, not a Seer...whatever that is.” Cisco looks between the two dragons and clears his throat, “Your names aren't Leonard and Mick are they?”

He's dropped like a hot potato. He manages to land in a way that only hurts his knees and ankles a little bit. He doesn't dare move though. Not when he now has two dragon snouts only inches from his vulnerable human torso, “How do you know our names?” growls the red dragon. It's got to be Mick Rory. And it's also got to be one of the single most terrifying things he's ever been face to face with.

“I know you guys. Well, not this version of you. The yous I know are much smaller and shaped more like me. I'm from a parallel world, like a different dimension. I don't know if you have those theories here. Do dragons have science? Do you guys just fly around being dragons and killing stuff and burning forests? I'd ask if you kidnap damsels but you already said there aren't any humans here.”

“Shut up.” Growls the dragon version of Leonard Snart. His eyes have that familiar glint, like he's weighing the options so he comes out on top, “You come from a world filled with things like you?”

“Yeah.”

Leonard-Dragon shoots a look over at Gypsy's still form, “What about her?”

“Oh, well, she's not from my world. She's from a different one that is also filled with humans.” Cisco is starting to feel slightly better about the situation. The dragons are slowly backing off. He's got space to breath. Even if the air is still too damned hot.

“She was trying to kill you.” Mick-Dragon says with a bit of confusion, “You steal her mate or something?”

“No!” Cisco blushes slightly, “If anything I'd like to...never mind. She's not a bad person. She's just got a job to do.”

“Sounds like a familiar line.” Leonard-Dragon says with a derisive snort. The air that comes from his nostrils is like steam, “How did you two get here?”

And suddenly Cisco feels like such a moron. He's got powers. He could have used them by now to defend himself. Than again there is no way for him to know if it would even work. He doubts it would do much more than irritate Mick-Dragon. Leonard-Dragon might feel it a bit more. But they are both so big and he's not as skilled as Gypsy. Speaking of which, “Is she dead?”

“That doesn't answer my question.” 

“I know. And I'll answer you once you answer me.” Cisco is almost 100% sure he just signed his own death warrant

Cisco nearly breaks into hysterical giggles when he hears a deep rumbling sound. After a few seconds he realizes that the dragons are laughing at him, “Fair enough tiny human.” Leonard-Dragon says with obvious amusement, “She's not dead. I saw her breathing.”

“Good.” Cisco felt some of his worry ease, “We got here using our super powers.”

“Super powers?” the pair ask at once

“Um...like special abilities we have. Stuff not a lot of other people can do.” Cisco slowly raises one hand and turns it out in the direction of the lava pit. A little push and out comes the usual wave of vibrations. It's actually really cool to see the lava split like the Red Sea. The dragons also seem impressed with it.

“How can that come out of something so tiny?” Mick-Dragon asks

“I'm not tiny!” Cisco snaps before wincing “At least I'm not where I come from. No my fault you're as tall as an apartment building.”

“I don't even know what that is.” Mick-Dragon mutters with what might be a chuckle

“How does that help you travel between worlds?” Leonard-Dragon asks 

“It's all about vibrations. Long story short, if I vibrate the air at the right speed I open a breach. As long as it stays open anyone can travel through it.” Cisco shuffles, “Soooo...can I take Gypsy and go back home now?”

“You want to take her with you?” Leonard-Dragon asks with another snort, “Me and Mick would be willing to _look after her_ for you.”

Mick-Dragon's chuckle makes Cisco's spine prickle, “Uh, no, that's fine. I wasn't planning on killing her anyway. Not how we roll where I'm from.”

“Shame.” Mick-Dragon grunts as he lays himself down on his belly. His head rests on his front legs which have crossed each other. His tail comes up and starts shifting lazily from one side to the other, “Was wondering what human meat tasted like.”

He can't hold back a hysterical chuckle at that. Cisco starts inching toward the downed woman, “Haha, yeah, sorry about that. I'd love to talk more but I really have to get back. Sort of trying to save the city and everything.”

“Great, more heroes.” Leonard-Dragon flicks his tail in what Cisco takes to be a dismissive gesture, “Last thing we need around here.”

Cisco has to physically hold himself back from asking questions. Because he really has a lot of them. About their lifestyle, diets, and culture. But right now he just needed to get Gypsy and get the Hell out of here. Unfortunately Gypsy picked that moment to wake up. And she didn't wake up happy. Unlike him Gypsy showed no hesitation in unleashing her powers on the dragons. As Cisco had predicted it doesn't go over that well. Leonard-Dragon is more effected than Cisco had thought he would be. Apparently more sensitive to the sound than the pressure. The blue dragon shrieked and backed up several steps. Mick-Dragon roared so loudly that Cisco thought his eardrums might burst. Giants jaws come down from above and Gypsy just manages to avoid the razor sharp teeth as they smash together. She shoots at Mick-Dragon's snout. That gets a bought of flame blown at her. Cisco has never seen something so bright or felt a heat like that in all his life.

Cisco screams when something wraps around his waist and lifts him into the air. It's Leonard-Dragon's tail. The dragon is lifting him high into the air so they are both hovering over the battle. Though at this point it seems Gypsy has realized her massive mistake. She is now dodging as best she can, using her powers to hop from location to location. Mick-Dragon may be large but he's fast. If it keeps up like this she'll be nothing but a pile of ashes. Cisco squirms until he's looking up into Leonard-Dragon's eyes, “We have to stop this!” he cries

“Why?” Leonard-Dragon seems genuinely confused, “She attacked him in his own territory without provocation. He has ever right to fry that little human.”

“Because if she doesn't come back with me than I'll probably have to deal with more people like her. And they probably won't flirt back with me. I've got a good chance of making her change her mind and getting a friend of mine off the hook with his Government.” Cisco can picture it now. He'll return alone, the sad but conquering hero. He'll explain everything to the team and they'll all freak out. Then, probably sooner than they'll be ready for, someone new will come to try and take HR away. The next guy might not care if it's alive or not.

Leonard-Dragon makes an interested sound, “You mean she's the Law?”

“Sort of.”

“And she's putting pressure on you to give up a member of your Clan?” this seems to anger the dragon if his deeper voice is any indication

“It's her job. My friend broke her laws. But he's staying with us and doesn't plan to go back to where he came from. He's our responsibility now.” Cisco looks down when he hears a cry. Gypsy is down, looking up at Mick-Dragon who is looming over her with smoke rolling out of his nostrils, “Please!”

“Mick!” Leonard-Dragon shouts

Mick-Dragon pauses and looks up, “What?”

“Leave her.”

“What?! But she...”

“She's leaving!” Leonard-Dragon slowly descends, placing Cisco softly down next to where Gypsy lays. His eyes stay firmly fixed on Gypsy, “And she's not coming back. Right?”

“Of course.” Gypsy says. She's winded and shaking. There is a burn on her right arm, “I'm sorry.”

“You sure are.” Mick growls

Cisco kneels down next to her, “Hey, you alright?”

“Considering the situation I'm not bad.” she leans in a little closer and whispers, “Why are they listening to you?”

“Honestly, I think they find me interesting.” he give a tiny smile, “Also, I know their human doppelgangers.”

Her eyes widen, “You've got to be shitting me.”

“Come on, let's just go before they change their minds.” Cisco gives her uninjured arm a little tug

Gypsy frowns, “You realize the second we leave here that I'm going to have to fight you.”

“Oh come on!” Cisco groans, “I just saved you from being roasted by a giant dragon! Are you telling me we still aren't even?”

“There is no even!” she snaps back, “I have a job to do. And I have a duel to win.” she staggers to her feet and opens a breach

“That's making a lot of assumptions.” Cisco argues, “You forget what I said earlier. Everyone has a weakness. Even you.”

Gypsy glares and pushes him through her breach with both hands.

\-------BREAK-------------

“Well, that was interesting.” Len says as he sniffs where the strange blue thing had vanished

“Think anyone'll believe we saw humans boss?” Mick asks as he dips his tail in the lava. Len can see that the tip of it is bleeding. Looks like the tiny female managed a bit of damage. Impressive for something so small.

“I'm sure they will once that Cisco one comes back.”

“How do you know he will?”

“If he's anything like the Seer I met he won't be able to stay away. Too curious for his own good.” Len gives a wicked grin, “We'll see him again Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Let me know if you did. I left it open ended so that one day I might be able to write a sequel. Anyway, have a good weekend everyone! :)


End file.
